


Nothing Else Matters

by Sharlown



Series: Leviathan [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Oh god the feels, Sacrifice, Stilinski feels, vague fic is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharlown/pseuds/Sharlown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All she did, she did for love. She gave up Grace and poise, position and power. Suitors and riches, adoration and fear. She gave it all up for love. And if they thought she would give her love up to return to that world, they didn't know her at all. Alexandria Stilinski was not going to let them lay a hand on her child. Her precious Genim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

All she did, she did for love.

 

_"M-Mom...?"_

_"NO! Get away from him!"_

 

She knew the life she left behind wasn't something she could just walk away from. A piece of her was always going to love it, going to remember fondly of the parties and people and oh, the music. The lovely melodies that swept through the rooms, songs and compositions that no regular human could hear or play. She would always think fondly of her friends of the unseen world, the men and women and in-between-ers that she formed bonds with. But that life had grown dull. Repetitive. She longed for more. She longed for love.

 

_"Release him! GIVE HIM BACK!"_

_"You know he must die! You can't return unless he does!"_

 

They knew she wanted love. The men and women she knew showered her with gifts and praises, to try and win her heart. But none could. She couldn't give her heart to items and wagging tongues. Those that pursued her wanted her only for her status. Her abilities and how shiny a trophy she would be on the arm of who won her. She would not be a trophy for anyone. She was not like them. She had only so much time. And she wouldn't dare waste it on someone who only wished to use her until she was old and worn, to be thrown away once the awe and reverence faded. She didn't want that. She wanted love.

 

_"I don't want to go back!"_

_"You don't know what you want!"_

 

She met him on one of the many times she slipped into the small towns and large cities. Away from the gilded rooms and cold eyes. He was in a ratty t-shirt and worn down jeans, cowboy boots frayed at the edges with time. He had warm eyes. Such warm eyes. And when he spoke, his words were not carefully worded and executed. They were spontaneous and full of emotion. He meant his compliments. He meant his smiles. He was just an ordinary man, with an ordinary life and ordinary likes and dislikes. He made mistakes and he apologized and he could get angry and he could make her heart flutter with every brush of skin. She fell in love with the simple man.

 

_"You have no right to decide my fate!"_

_"I could make you happy! Without this thing! Or that stupid man!"_

 

He was not someone from her world. He couldn't buy her jewels and favors, make her young longer than normal people. He couldn't give her magic or power. No one could understand why such a plain human had stolen her heart. Stolen. She scoffed and laughed in their disbelieving faces. It was not stolen. She gave her heart to this man willingly, and he gave his own. Not because of her power or her sight or her beauty. He gave it because she made him laugh and made him happy and made him think. He liked her spontaneous nature, unlike those that thought she was reckless. He liked when she spoke her mind, and didn't think her out of place. An outsider. No one could believe her love.

 

_"That thing is my child! You're a monster. You have no heart! You could never make me happy!"_

_"LIES! I could! You never gave me that chance!"_

 

She left her world behind. She gave up the parties and the people and the music, gave up her jewels and magic and fine clothing. She wore shirts and pants, wore socks that itched her feet. She wore hair bands instead of circlets. Candy bracelets instead of golden ones. She ate pizza and baked cakes and cookies instead of sipping fine wines and rare entrees. She watched sitcoms and romantic comedies instead of plays and balls. She snuggled into her love and held his hand and could make faces at him and see him laugh. She was not a powerful piece to be played with. She was just an ordinary woman with a husband and a small house and a job at a bookstore. She loved her new life. She loved it all.

 

_"You will not HARM my CHILD!"_

_"You made your choice! You even predicted it yourself!"_

 

She had a garden. It was full of tomatoes. She loved tomatoes. He did too. They put them on almost every dish, ate them raw or cooked. On occasion they threw them at each other, laughing while covered in dirt and sweat. It was in her garden she discovered she was pregnant. The feel of something coming together within her that left her frozen for an hour, before getting one of the pregnancy tests. It was positive. She was nervous. He was ecstatic and swung her around the kitchen until they knocked over the blender and ended up covered in banana smoothie and laughing and crying on the tiles. She would rub her stomach, thinking of what wonderful things would happen. She was in love all over again.

 

_"It is not set in stone! He is innocent!"_

_"We can't take that chance!"_

 

She named her son Genim. Her father was no longer of this world, watching her from the next with clever brown eyes and a bearded smile that could melt the iciest heart. She could remember his voice, sweet as honey and rough as leather, listening to the great man weave stories for her as she sat on her bed, gazing up at lights and figures. The man was unsure of how to pronounce it most of the time, so her son was given a nickname. A name even he could pronounce, and they were happy. A loving family.

 

_"I will not let that happen! I won't let you hurt him!"_

_"Don't give up your life for such a creature! Come back to us! To me!"_

 

He was excitable and hyper and curious, everything she could want from a child. She fed him stories and sweets, teaching him fables and taking him on adventures through the garden or zoo. He would teach his son about responsibility and morals, making sure their son was true and just. He laughed and sang with them and helped them make dinner and cuddled with them as they watched movies. She would take her little Genim to work and teach him about the creatures people called 'fantasy'. She told him stories of courts and gilded rooms. Of beautiful music and people who weren't just people. He played pretend with her, dancing together as they put books away and laughed. He was her baby. She loved him with all her heart. She would protect him with all her heart.

 

_"S-Sweetie, baby- close your eyes. Ok? Can you do that for m-momma?"_

_"M-Mom... What? No! Mom, please!"_

 

She knew the life she left behind wasn't something she could just walk away from. A piece of her was always going to love it, going to remember fondly of the parties and people and oh, the music. The lovely melodies that swept through the rooms, songs and compositions that no regular human could hear or play. She would always think fondly of her friends of the unseen world, the men and women and in-between-ers that she formed bonds with. But that life had grown dull. Repetitive. She longed for more. She longed for love.

 

_"I love you baby. M-Momma will always l-love you."_

_"M-Mom...? Mom?! MOM! NO, PLEASE!_ **_MOM_ ** _!"_

 

All she did, she did for love.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Piano piece:
> 
> Nothing else matters by Scott D. Davis


End file.
